


gakuen antics.

by xisanamii



Series: unspoken affections displayed by simple gestures. [4]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: Other characters to be tagged as they come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: a collection of drabbles centered around shimotsuki kairi's rendition of a gakuen au for brave 10! lowkey pairings throughout because i'm shameless. not in any order to be honest.





	1. meeting kamanosuke

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on writing a full fledged gakuen fic one day... one day...
> 
> for now though, here is this!
> 
> for those who don't know, this is technically the "official" version - in this au, kairi says that isanami is crossdressing in order to attend this school, as it's an all-boys school. saizou is the newest transfer student, kamanosuke is the school delinquent, sasuke is notorious for his animals, rokurou-san is the science teacher, and lastly, yukimura-sama is the headmaster xD
> 
> there are audio dramas of those, though they are short. if you'd like to listen to them, feel free to PM me and i can give you the links!

Peeling down the wrapper from the melon bread, Isanami hums happily as she skips down the hallway. Another successful fight in the cafeteria! The plastic bag hangs loosely from her arm, stocked with her spoils of war.

“Sasuke and the others will be happy to see this~” she laughs. “I hope Wantarou will share the sausage bread with Pyunto though, he didn’t want to last time…”

“Oi, I said I wanted spicy crab, not this sweet shit.”

Isanami perks her head up. The voice is roughly androgynous, but the tone is definitely not friendly. Plus the added curse makes her frown.

Taking a detour from her usual route, she peeks around the corner to see a red-haired boy looming over a smaller one. He’s waving one of her favorite sweets at the boy’s face, looking displeased.

Isanami is still new to this school so she hasn’t gotten the opportunity to learn names. Still, she wrinkles her nose in annoyance when the bully speaks again.

“You’re sorry? Then get me the right shit next time!” He kicks the wall next to the boy’s head, startling him. “I’ll shove this damn bread down your throat!’

Following behind the bully are a few other students, no doubt his followers or croonies. They jeer at the lone boy, making threatening gestures or backing their leader as well.

“Hey!” Isanami stuffs the rest of her melon bread in her mouth, rushing out and sticking herself between the bully and the boy. “Leavth himth aloneth!”

“...” The bully’s face shifts from annoyance to disgusted confusion. Of course, seeing this baby-faced ‘boy’ with his cheeks stuffed to the max getting in his way was… disconcerting.

Isanami’s eyes narrow in a glare despite the lack of hostility, chewing through her bread before taking a big gulp.

“What are you looking at, huh? Idiooooot.”

“Hah?” The insult seems to snap him out of it. “Who the fuck are you calling an idiot, idiot?”

“You, duh! Your ears not working?”

Facing a poor lack of insult due to her inability to curse, she can only stick her chin up and do her best to look taller.

“Calling me, the great Yuri Kamanosuke, an idiot-” He bares his teeth, reaching forward and grabbing Isanami’s uniform collar. “Bastard, I hope you’re prepared.”

“Ganging up on people is the worst!” She sticks her tongue out in spite of the fact that Kamanosuke’s lifting of her forces her feet off the ground. The tips of her toes are barely keeping her steady, but she’s certain that he would have no trouble lifting her completely off and thereby choking her.

Kamanosuke scowls and throws her back against the wall. She fails to restrain the yelp that rises, wincing as he steps forward and digs his feet into her stomach.

“What the hell’s with that ‘kyah’, huh?” He laughs. “Did you all hear that? He screams like some goddamn girl.”

The air knocked out of her at his kick, she shakes her head and sneers at him.

“What’s wrong with sounding like a girl, huh? At least even a girl wouldn’t be afraid of some big bully like you.”

“You’re all talk,” Kamanosuke begins. “But no action!” Grabbing her face, he yanks her forward and leans closer, his chuckles millimeters away from her. 

“Crossing Kamanosuke…” One of his ‘friends’ remark. “This is the new kid, isn’t it?”

“The one that always skips in the hallways singing and…”

“Wait, he’s friends with Sarutobi Sasuke!”

When the realization dawns upon them, one of them take a step forward and tug on Kamanosuke’s sleeve nervously.

“Kamanosuke, you shouldn’t pick on this one.”

“Hah?” He glares over his shoulder venomously. “And why shouldn’t I?”

“Sarutobi Sasuke is his friend. They’re always seen together.” He explains. “Don’t you know? That Sarutobi Sasuke is a good fighter! He’ll-”

“You think he’d kick my ass if I messed with his friend?” Kamanosuke rolls his eyes, letting go of Isanami and turning towards the other. “That’s implying you think I’d lose to him, right? Or that I’m scared of him?”

“Sasuke would win,” Isanami retorts casually, brushing her uniform jacket clear of the dust.

“But Sarutobi isn’t here right now,” Kamanosuke sneers. He turns back and crouches menacingly over her. “Yet you are. Tell ya what. I’ll let this brat go,” he nods over to the person Isanami had intended to save. “If you replace him.”

She arches an eyebrow. “I can just tell the teacher on you.”

“...”

“...”

“What? It’s a school.” She looks around. “Did no one think of that before?”

“Teachers don’t do jack shit,” Kamanosuke spits out.  _ Probably  _ echoes in his mind.

“Really? I think Rokurou-san is scary. He’d definitely destroy you.”

The mention of the science teacher pauses everyone in their steps. Then Kamanosuke kicks Isanami back into the wall, pointing a finger at her.

“Remember this, bastard! I’m not scared of you or Sarutobi or Rokurou-san--”

“San?”

“Shut up! I’ll be back!”

She watches them leave, a hand rubbing uneasily at her stomach. Then she turns to the boy and smiles softly.

“Are you alright? Sorry I couldn’t help any earlier, that was a waste of bread.”

“N-No, I’m alright.” He replies. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You really didn’t think about telling the teachers? You know our principal is really kind too.”

He laughs nervously. “Well, the thing about Kamanosuke is that… the headmaster lets him do what he wants most of the time. Of course, he won’t allow serious injuries and all. You must already know this is a weird school. Fighting is encouraged, the strong conquer the weak… it’s like training.”

Isanami purses her lips in contemplation. “I see… I guess that makes sense. Brave Gakuen is known for certain specialties. Still, violence is bad…”

“Don’t worry, Kamanosuke only likes strong people.” He reassures. “He probably won’t come back after you.”

She grins cheekily. “Well, I guess I did get my butt kicked.”

“I’m Ichimaru, a second year.” he puts his hand out. “And…”

“I’m Isanami, first year!” She shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends.”

His face flushes at that. “Weird, you’re… pretty cheerful for a guy.”

“Huh?” She falters. “O-Oh, yeah, haha! It’s just too nice a day to not be happy, y’know?”

“That’s not exactly what I mean, but…” He smiles. “No matter. I’ll repay you back one day.”

“Oh, no need!” She shakes her head, watching as he pulls himself off the ground. Offering a hand to her, she takes it and thanks him. A faint wince at stretching her abdomen, undoubtedly there’s a bruise there now, before she grins and pats his back. “Just do your best, okay? If you’re not a fighter, whatever you’re good at~”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ichimaru looks around. “I’m supposed to find Niko… I’ll see you later, Isanami?” Hmm, even ‘his’ name is a bit… interesting.

“Okay!” She nods and picks up her bag of bread off the ground. “Oh, thank goodness, they didn’t all get squished.” Earlier, when she had landed on it due to being kicked, she felt true horror when she heard the rustle of the bag.

She exhales shakily, pressing a hand tenderly to her abdomen again. “Geez, Yukimura-sama allows delinquents to roam around? I guess Brave Gakuen is really something. Ah, well~ I guess it’s all in good fun.”

Making her way to the secluded area of the school garden, she spots Sasuke sitting in the shade of his usual tree, playing with Wantarou and Nyanko.

“Sasuke~” She waves. He lifts his head in acknowledgment, lifting a hand in a smaller wave.

“Isanami,” he murmurs. As she approaches them, however, Wantarou barks and Sasuke rises to his feet immediately, expression twisting into concern. He steps towards her before she can fully settle in under the shade, reaching a hand to to gingerly cradle her cheek.

“Isanami, your cheek.”

“Eh?” Her eyes do their best to follow his movements.

“Bruise. Cut.” 

Wantarou walks over and noses at the edge of Isanami’s jacket. Sasuke’s head turns as the puppy pushes the edge up, revealing the darkening bruise on her abdomen. He frowns at that before turning back to her again.

“Isanami,” Sasuke says earnestly. Despite being restricted in his speech, Isanami has spent enough time with him to know what he wishes to ask.

“I’m fine, Sasuke.” She winces when he moves her bangs out of her face to get a clearer look at her injuries. When Nyanko climbs up to push her uniform up further, Sasuke coughs and taps the head of the kitten in warning.

“Nyanko, no.” 

Ushering Isanami to sit down, he presses his lips together. Conflict dances in his amber hues.

“It’s fine, right?” She pouts. Then she reaches down and lifts her shirt up, just below her chest, but enough to give Sasuke rise for alarm. He turns away immediately, face flushing red before realizing that he’d have to look if he wanted to help anyway.

Sighing in resignation, ignoring the burning of his cheeks, he softly presses a finger against her abdomen. She yelps and retreats back, hissing.

“Bruise, severe. Ameharu, get ice. Isanami, lay down.”

She huffs, shuffling her feet around to get a better position. “Fineeeee.” Gingerly placed her head in his lap, Sasuke yelps in surprise.

“That’s-” Well, he hadn’t exactly meant to lay down in his lap! Turning a panicking gaze towards Pyunto, who merely blinks back at him and seems to shrug.

Sagging his shoulders in defeat, Sasuke leans back against the tree.

“Sasuke, is fighting really allowed at this school?” Isanami asks. He nods.

“Yukimura-sama… fighting, duel. Training, good. Duels, reward. Hierarchy, sometimes.” A nagging question slips from his mouth. “Could it be, Isanami… fight?”

“It was pretty one-sided. I totally can’t fight at all!” She laughs. “I came here to dance, but I couldn’t even dodge something like that.”

“Mutual? One-sided?” 

“Ehh,” she hums. “I didn’t ask for it… but I guess I sorta did?”

Sasuke frowns again. “It means, Isanami injured, informally.”

Fighting was allowed if both parties managed to come to some mutual agreement, whether spoken or not, and that the opponents were about on the same level. If there were a power difference, supervision was needed. Of course, there would be times when the strong picked on the weak, but Yukimura counted on the fact that there would be other strong people to help.

However, he knew Isanami hated violence and that she would be the type to help, even if she couldn’t fight. Still, there weren’t a lot of people who dared to break the rules and pick on weaker people…

“Kamanosuke.”

“Urk.”

She hadn’t wanted to expose the red-haired second year, but it seems that his reputation preceded him.

Ameharu returns with the bag of ice, easing it on the bruise on her abdomen. She squeaks at the chill but manages a thanks to the ferret.

“Sasuke, I don’t want you to go fight him, okay?” She looks up. 

“But…”

“Well, if he attacks you first, then you can fight back.” She giggles. “But I can’t really see you as the one to start a fight first, y’know? I know you’re a good friend, so you might feel like you have to get revenge for me, but-” She reaches up, poking his nose. "You got me?"

He smiles solemnly. “If it is Isanami’s wish, I will grant.”

“Thank you.” She shifts her head around, closing her eyes and smiling. “I think I’m gonna take a nap now.”

"Mhn."


	2. rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first two chapters were me shamelessly plugging in my ship LOL you can tell where my brain cells are at
> 
> if i think of other ideas though i definitely will write, or y'all can suggest some if you like~

Saizou yawns, dragging his feet down the hallway. Staying up all night gaming was probably not his best idea, but playing as soon as it’s released was just standard practice.

As he settles down in his seat for class, he leans back lazily and closes his eyes. One short nap before class started wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Did you guys hear? Apparently there’s two people dating in the first year.”

“So?”

“They’re dating each other.”

In an all-boys school, this surely would be good gossip. However, Saizou thought it was underwhelming - why did it matter?

“It’s Sarutobi Sasuke and Miyoshi Isanami.”

Oh.  _ That  _ gets his attention. Saizou falls out of his chair and runs over to the gossiping boys.

“Oi oi, what do you mean by that?”

“Well, ever since Isanami joined the school, those two go everywhere together. You know, even Kamanosuke didn’t want to mess with Isanami after hearing that Sarutobi is friends with him.”

Saizou could admit that Sasuke was a good fighter, but Kamanosuke being afraid? More like he didn’t feel like being bothered.

“And you know, that Isanami-” He shakes his head. “He acts so much like a girl, I’m not surprised he’s into guys. Sarutobi though, I didn’t peg him for that.”

_ That’s because Isanami’s a girl and you’re all idiots _ , Saizou thinks. 

“Isanami and Sasuke are always taking care of their pets. Have you seen the way they look at each other too? They eat lunch together, walk to class together, and walk home together. Aren’t you just third-wheeling them, Kirigakure?”

Saizou hits him over the head. “Bastard, don’t just casually say something like that.”

However, thinking back on it - when he had first met her, she had casually talked about spending the night with Sasuke! He had thought it was just her oblivious nature, but perhaps, those two had-

His cheeks burn red and he slaps himself.  _ Snap out of it, Saizou! It’s none of your business! _

However, when he meets them at the lockers after school…

“And a looot of people dropped the flasks!” Isanami exclaims. “Rokurou-san, that was the first time I’ve seen him smile like that!”

“Probably, meant to be a prank.”

She’s holding onto his arm, fueling Saizou’s suspicion. However, when they get closer to Saizou, Isanami grabs his arm and drags him towards them.

“Let’s go to that new ramen shop!” Now, dragging the two boys along with her, she cheerfully starts skipping.

“I heard there’s going to be a contest there,” Saizou comments, a way to distract himself. Hmm, those rumors were surely unfounded. This idiot woman was just naturally affectionate like that, right?

At the ramen shop though…

Sure enough, the grand opening special had been if one could finish the jumbo sized bowl within fifteen minutes, they would win a grand prize. Isanami definitely took up that challenge and won.

With soup drops on her face though, she looks like a mess. That’s when Sasuke reaches over with a napkin and tenderly cleans her face.

“Isanami, noodles.”

“Oh! Sorry, Sasuke.”

“...........” Saizou watches silently as she stabs a takoyaki and offers it to Sasuke, who eats it from her offered hand without blinking.

“Here, Saizou! You want one too?” Isanami asks.

He palms his own face. Wait, so maybe it was like similar to seeing a messy kid and feeling the need to clean their face? Saizou grudgingly eats the offered takoyaki as well.

At the sweets shop…

“Ahh~ there’s so many~~ I wonder which one I’ll get today?” She presses a finger to her lips, jutting them out into a pout. Saizou watches as Sasuke pulls his wallet out. It doesn’t take long for Isanami to pick, but what really took the cake was Sasuke paying for her… 

Okay. Hmm. Isanami paid for her own things, but when it came to the sweets and hair accessories, why did Sasuke…?

It had to be! The rumors were really true! There was no way a friend, even if they were close, would do all these things for someone else!

Then again, Isanami did have the air of being someone that was easy to spoil… 

“Sasuke, come here.” 

Dragging the boy aside when Isanami went to the bathroom, he looks at him with a grave expression.

“You and Isanami, are you… dating?”

Sasuke blinks. Tilting his head, he allows a moment of contemplation.

“.... Don’t know?”

“... Hah?”

Sasuke looks off in the direction she had disappeared, a wistful expression on his face.

“I… like her. I wonder… if she likes me.”

Ah, so on his part, that tenderness made more sense. And if it was Isanami, no wonder! If she was like that to everyone, then any person would’ve been confused.

Saizou pinches the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. “Oi, if you’ve been pining for her all this time, you think treating her like a princess will get her to like you?”

“Not why I do it.” He glares at Saizou. “I wish… to see her happy. It is why I do it. It does not matter whom she likes, in the end… even if it’s not me. If she will smile because of my actions… that is enough.”

Oi oi, that was really admirable but also pitiful. Saizou isn’t sure what exactly he should say… watching Isanami skip back, tilting her head and asking what Saizou looks like he’s about to cry, the dark-haired man can only reach out and forcefully ruffle her hair.

“Idiot.”

“Hey!” Isanami whines and pulls herself out of his reach, running behind Sasuke. Then, with her tongue sticking out, she points. “Sasuke, attack!”

“Alright.”

“What the f-”

The rumors were not entirely unfounded after all.


End file.
